Curse of Sanity
by Mental Verin
Summary: A former ex-high priestess who represented Hades is locked up in the prison of Troy's castle. King Priam and Hades both give her very good offers if she helps in the war against Agamemnon's army.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy or any of the characters involved in the plot. The only characters I own are Narkissa or Nemesis and her grandmother who I have not found a name for yet. This is a fan-fiction I started because I watched Troy one too many times and because I like to mess with original story plots.**

_**Curse of Sanity**_

_**Chapter 1: An Offer from a King and a God**_

_Whoever said the Gods were fair did not know the Gods at all. A man once said that the truth of the Gods was that they were jealous of mortals. They were jealous of the mortals because the humans they created were doomed from the start and this made everything in our eyes seem more beautiful. He had it right, for the Gods are not fair and they never will be. They may envy mortals but they do not see them as equals. Hades, protect my soul. I can still hear the cries of the children and the screams of the men and women as they were slaughtered that night…_

**--------**

The sound of pounding footsteps could be heard through the walls, the stones, and the air. I could hear it all from down here. I could sense it, feel it; even taste the bloodshed to come. The Greek army that consisted of fifty thousand soldiers was on its way to Troy, following the Princes' ship. The prophecies that had been told by the seers were slowly beginning to unfold. The bloodbath that was headed towards us would drown the land and the fires that would erupt from the oncoming battle would destroy the surrounding forests. Everything would burn and be destroyed.

If any of us survived this massacre we would have to run for the rest of our lives. Even with the great Prince Hector commanding the army of Troy, we were all doomed to be received by Hades and his Queen. For they had Achilles, the myrmidon who was the son of the sea nymph Thetis and the myrmidon king Peleus. It would be useless to ask the Gods to have mercy on us. Even Apollo has turned his back on this kingdom and will not help us in this time of need.

The approaching footsteps stopped outside the cell door. I, who resided in the prison, lifted my head slightly but still the chains that were wrapped around me and restrained me from moving _clinked _together, the sound ringing through the empty cell. Even though they knew I had moved by the sounds of the chains, they still entered the stone cell. The men who entered the small area looked on me with something of contempt; they all held the same look. But one man held my attention, the one in the middle. He got my full attention not only because he was the one who had put me in these confines but also because he was Priam, King of Troy.

"Nemesis," my attention was drawn to the man on the right of Priam. This was Glaucus, the commander of the Trojan army. He was an average man in height but since the last time I had seen him, he had gotten larger around the middle. "We have something for you to do," the red haired man said.

I felt a smirk cross over my lips and scoffed at the older man. "Glaucus, what makes you old fools think I would help you at all. If you want to save yourselves from Agamemnon, listen to Hector and Paris for once in your lives," I said.

"You insolent brat!" the man on Priam's left said. This was Archeptolemus, the high priest of the temple of Apollo. His hair was graying considerably through the years and as his face turned red with fury I couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped me. "How dare you laugh and refuse to help us!"

The King placed a calming hand on the priest's shoulder and looked at me. His whitening hair made the wrinkles in his face look deeper than they were. "Nemesis," he said, "I am begging you to help us. If you do, I will reinstate you to your former position."

My laughter immediately stopped. He had made an offer I didn't want to refuse but knew I had to. I was no longer the same woman I was seven years ago. That long time that was close to a decade had seared the image I had of myself, before the days of my imprisonment, from my mind. I could no longer go back to being the high priestess of the temple of Hades. It was a depressing thought.

A small chuckle escaped from between my lips. "I'm sorry, my king, but I must decline. The woman who had that position was Narkissa, not Nemesis. You yourself killed that woman when you stripped her of the name her parents had given to her," I said with my head bowed. I closed my eyes and sighed. "I cannot help you, Priam."

I could hear Priam let out a heavy breath and waited for the three men to leave. If they left I could go back to listening to the approaching footsteps of the coming war. That was a more calming sound than the old king's gentle voice. It just had a tone that I knew wouldn't disappoint me.

I waited but heard no retreating footsteps. Curious, I looked up and saw that Priam was looking at me with smiling eyes. It was strange and I couldn't suppress the shiver that ran up my spine at the knowing smile spread across his wrinkled mouth. I recognized it immediately and knew that he had come up with something that would have me wanting to help the Trojan's win the war with the Greeks.

"You can hear them, can't you, Nemesis?" Priam asked. "You can hear their ores crashing against the waves and the beat of their drums so that they may keep time. You can hear it all," he said.

Involuntarily, I felt my own eyes narrow at the elderly king. Even if I did help, there would be no point to it. He would heed now warning from me or his sons. These old fools would die by their own machinations. The fates were gradually pulling the strings tight and preparing their sharp scissors to cut through them.

"Nemesis, if you help us win this war, I will let your grandmother go back to being Hades' high priestess and I will release you," Priam offered. "I know that you are useless not only as a maiden of Hades but also as a warrior. All I ask is that you fight with us against Agamemnon and his army."

I glared darkly at the king. "If you want my help then listen closely. Do as your eldest son says and send Helen home," I hissed. "Nothing but death and fire follow her here. Agamemnon does not come for his brother's wife; he comes for his own greed and he will not burn in the fires of Hades until after you are dead and waiting on the shore of Styx for a century." My voice had slowly progressed into a growl and had become demented.

Priam's smile disappeared and his smiling eyes turned hard. He glared back at me but not with the animosity I displayed. "You shall never see the light that Apollo shines down upon us ever again," Priam whispered to contain his fury.

A new smirk spread across my lips. "That's fine. Apollo and I have never really gotten along anyways," I said snidely.

Fuming, Priam turned on his heel and stormed out of the cell before he could lose his temper, leading the commander and high priest after him. The door creaked on its hinges menacingly as Glaucus closed it behind him on his way out. When the door was finally closed, I let my head fall against my chest and allowed the metal chains to support me. I could not sit down, for the chains held me up by my arms, and I could not find a comfortable way to relax. The steel bit into the skin of my arms as I let myself dangle and I knew that shortly I would lose all the feeling in my arms, but I didn't care. All life had left me when Priam had stripped me of my birth name because I had committed one of the most heinous crimes that Troy had: I had told a prophecy from Hades of the coming danger.

The thought of the god made a most welcome presence appear in the small cell. I looked up to see a being that would have blinded me and destroyed my soul forever if I had been less than what I was. I smiled at the being I had worshipped reverently since I was fifteen and bowed as much as my restraints would allow.

"My lord," I said, "I am honored that you grace me with your presence. I am sorry I could not be a better hostess but as you can see, King Priam has me a bit tied up with things." I smiled at my own joke.

One of the god's rare smiles spread across his face. He only ever let himself smile for his most favorite disciples and his own wife. The Lord of the Dead was a hard being to please unless you were one of the two. Luckily, I was in the fore mentioned position.

"I heard the little deal the Fool King tried to make with you," Hades said in a crisp voice. His black robes billowed around him as he moved forwards to stand closer to me. "You did well in refusing it because I have an offer that might interest you more," the god said.

My ears perked up at the idea of this powerful god offering me something. "I'm all ears, my lord," I said with a smirk as I stared up into the pale blue eyes of the god.

**----------**

_ The smell of the blood is still present in my nose, and, on my skin I feel the stickiness of the red life water. The sight of burning buildings and the children being thrown from walls of Troy have been seared to the backs of my eyelids. For me, the horrible night is forever present. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy or any of the characters involved in the plot. The only characters I own are Narkissa or Nemesis and her grandmother who I have not found a name for yet. This is a fan-fiction I started because I watched Troy one too many times and because I like to mess with original story plots.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy. This is purely fan-made.**

Curse of Sanity

Chapter 2

Love Thy Enemy and He Shall Kill

_Laughter is the most beautiful thing that the gods will ever make. Legends say that, in the beginning, when they became bored with their immortality, the gods created humans. They then added love to the mix to entertain them as well. Then, they invented laughter so that it wouldn't be so painful to watch. _

_My mother, a woman who believed in true and indefinable love thought that the gods were cruel after she heard this story. My grandmother, who told her and me this story, tried to explain to her that it didn't make the god cruel but simply showed them to have some humanity inside them. Mother believed strongly in the concept and ideal of love that she refused to see the bad sides of it as well. That is how she met her end. That is how the city of Troy and its princes fell._

For the second time that day, the door to my cell opened and closed, the creak in the hinges screeching its protest. The tread of two pairs of feet echoed around me as I waited for my company to still. As I waited for them to become situated, I observed what I could from my visitors without looking at them.

As expected her walk was lighter than his and I heard the slightest brush of silk cloth against the stone floor as she approached with trepid steps. He was confident in his stride as he walked in front of her, instinctively protecting his lady without thought. He was good to her with the slightest of motions and she responded in turn with small smiles and a loving glow in her eye. I envied them.

When they stilled, I finally looked up, the quiet movement of my steel chains rubbing against each other resounding throughout the small room. Andromache, with her quiet beauty, had the ability to enchant an entire room of men with her mere presence and even after child birth she with held that gorgeous glow that women possess when with child. Hector was also a demanding presence. With the ability to lead armies without fault, he was a determined and reliable leader. He was the only one who had even the slightest of chance to pull us out of what his brother had done.

"You asked to see us, Nemesis?" Andromache started politely.

I gave her a small smile in return to the dark haired woman and nodded. "Yes, I did. But for two completely different reasons," I replied.

"And what reasons would those be?" Hector asked, crossing his toned arms over his chest.

"I was wondering how Astyanax was doing," I said. "I could hear his cries during the night while you were gone, Hector."

Andromache smiled at the mention of her son. "He is doing well. Sleeping through the night since Hector's return," she reported.

"That is good," I nodded in response. "He has a pure and good soul. I wish no harm upon it and send my blessing on any journeys he may have." Andromache nodded in thanks before I turned my attention to the prince. "My reason for calling you, Prince Hector, is to relay the wishes of Hades."

Andromache gasped in surprise at my claim and looked to her husband. "And what does the god of death want with me?" he asked calmly.

The reason I trusted Hector above all men was that he listened. Whether someone was a beggar or noble, young or wise with age he listened to them and considered things from all angles. Before I was imprisoned, he had stood up for me at my prophecy. He was wise, wiser than his own father in all respects of man.

I sucked in a breath through my nose and closed my eyes before letting the air leave my lungs and looked at Hector. "Do you remember my prophecy from Hades, Hector? The one that got me where I am now?" I asked.

He nodded in remembrance.

"_As the tides sway with Poseidon's emotions, so shall the gods' interest in Troy. Thy prince who is loved by father, mother, and brother shall unconsciously bring down the wrath of a power greater than any the known world has seen before and destroy his father's kingdom. He holds the balance of life in his hands, tipped by the arrow of Aphrodite's son,"_ I recited from memory. "Your father has offered me my release in return for my help in the fight against Agamemnon. I have helped your father as much as I am willing, advising him to send Helen back to Greece, but he still refuses to listen to reason. I know that you have told him the same and he continues to be a stubborn mule." I paused to let him think my words over before continuing. "Hades has asked me that I not fight for your father but fight for you instead. With my help you at least have a chance at keeping Troy standing long enough to evacuate the citizens when the time arises. If you will allow it, I will fight by your side, Prince Hector," I finished.

The three of us remained in silence as Hector considered my words before sighing and letting his arms fall by his sides. "We will lose this battle, won't we?" he asked me.

I sighed and nodded. "Achilles is among them, Hector. You should know that Hades has already prepared your area in the fields for you."

Hector sighed and ran a hand through his hair, mussing the dark locks. The room was silent but I could feel Andromache's trembling. She was frightened for her husband's life and the idea of living and raising her son all on her own.

"Is there any good news in your prediction?" Hector asked, finally breaking the cold silence.

"There is one. The hidden tunnels beneath Troy that lead into the woods; through there, when you fall, Hector, Andromache can evacuate the citizens. Agamemnon will sack Troy when you fall, Prince Hector," Nemesis said.

"Is there any way to avoid Hector's death?" Andromache said. She'd wrapped her arms around herself in order to block out the chill in her bones.

"No matter what happens in this war Hector will die shortly. It's what the Fates have demanded. He will die in battle, my lady. I cannot remedy that," she whispered. "Honestly, I think Paris should be the one to die in his stead as he was the one who brought this turmoil upon us. But Paris is meant to live through this war as punishment. He will live with the grief of knowing that he was the cause of his brother's death and his city's destruction."

Hector sighed and folded his arms over his chest once more. "I will give the command, Nemesis. You will be free to fight by my side and will only take orders from myself and Hades," he said.

The chains jingled as I attempted some semblance of a formal bow. "Thank you, my Prince," I said with my head lowered, the tips of my hair skimming the ground.

Hector moved to the large bronze door and banged roughly against it. The soldier who always remained outside opened it, looking in.

"Who has the keys to her chains?" Hector questioned.

"Uh…the guard master, sire," he said looking over his shoulder at me.

"Good. Go and get them," Hector commanded.

"Sir!" the guard saluted then left to go fetch the keys or guard master.

"We will have to get you new armor," Hector began as he returned to his wife's side. "Father had your last set destroyed after your imprisonment."

I chuckled and lifted my head to look at them. "That is fine," I said. "Hades has already been to my grandmother and brought a new set to her for me."

"Good. That saves us time," Hector said. "Now, when do you expect them to be here?"

I hummed silently to myself in thought for a moment, tilting my head from side to side as though mixing up the thoughts inside. "Menelaus will go to his brother first seeking help in our destruction," I mused out loud. "It is a week from Sparta to Agamemnon's palace in Mycenae. Then it is another week and a half from there to here. Add another week for him to gather all of his men and send Odysseus to convince Achilles to fight. You have almost an entire month, Prince Hector," I informed him. "Use that month to make as many arrows as possible. Train your brother daily, have the blacksmiths work day and night to equip your men. When they get here have no doubt that they will take the beach. You may fight them if you wish, but you will lose many men in the act. Stay on your walls as much and as long as you can."

Hector sighed. "I understand," he said.

The pounding of feet approaching echoed through the stone room and Hector and I turned our attention to the door that slammed open and allowed the guard master to enter. He was in full armor but his helmet was off and his dark hazel eyes glinted with suspicion. His brown hair had hints of natural highlights produced by days in the sun and curled boyishly around his head, reaching his shoulders and tying back into a small tail with a strip of leather. He was muscled and lean with a strong jaw and straight nose.

"You summoned me, sire," he spoke calmly.

"Yes. What is your name, guard master?" Hector said turning to face him fully.

"His name is Remus."

Hector looked over his shoulder to see me and the guard master immediately turned his gaze to me. His eyes hardened immediately and he stiffened.

"How do you know him, Nemesis?" Andromache asked quietly.

I smirked lightly, watching him with dark blue eyes. "He's the only one brave enough to talk to me," she said.

Hector turned back to Remus and approached him slowly. "Remus," he started, "do you believe this woman to be imprisoned justly?"

"No, sir," he said. "I do not."

Hector nodded in approval. "Good. Good. I am told you hold the key to her chains. She is to be released immediately," the Prince commanded.

Remus nodded in the affirmative before he reached for the keys dangling from his hip. Approaching with confidant steps, he circled my confinement several times to unlock all of the chains. As each chain swung away, the rippling chime of each one rang through the room.

When the last of the chains slid from around my arms the relief had me falling to my knees as blood finally flowed back into my arms, numbing them so that all I felt was the returning sensation. A sigh of appeasement escaped me as the blood rushed through my veins like a healing balm. My eyes closed with a sense of peace.

Andromache rushed forward and kneeled before me. Her cool hands held my face up so that she could inspect my expression. The feeling of something other than chains against my skin was something I had dreamed about for years and I grabbed one of Andromache's hands in my own and pressed it more firmly against my cheek.

"Nemesis," she called my name lightly.

I breathed deeply, recovering my excitement. "All is well, my lady. I'm fine," I answered.

"Guard master," Hector called Remus' attention to him. "Do you know where Nemesis' grandmother lives?"

"Yes, sir," he said with a slight tilt to his head in a form of bow.

"Take Nemesis from here and to her grandmother," Hector stated his orders clearly. "Don't let anyone stop you. She is your responsibility until she is recovered. When she is able to walk on her own again train her back up. If you require any assistance in that field come find me. Andromache, let's go."

The frail woman got to her feet, taking her husband's hand, and followed him from the room. I listened as their footsteps became quieter and farther away. When they could no longer be heard, Remus kneeled down next to me and brushed the hair from my face.

"You look a mess," he commented.

I chuckled lightly and pressed my hand to his cheek with a pale hand. "Still such a charmer," I whispered.

"I've only ever charmed you, Nem," he said.

"I hope I'm the only woman you will ever try to charm," I said, a teasing smile alighting across my lips.

He finally let his stoic expression break as a returned smile slid over him. "I've missed you," he whispered before leaning in and kissing me deeply. It'd been so long since I had felt the love he gave me with each kiss. I felt like I'd been in the middle of a desert and had just found an oasis to quench my thirst.

"Remus," I gasped as he released me for a breath of air. "Why did you stay when they locked me up? I thought I told you to get Grandmother away from here," I said, my breath fanning against his face.

"Gods love you, Nem. We could never leave you here. You are mine and I'll be damned if Priam locks you up again. I love you too much to let you go again," Remus said.

I let a chuckling sob escape me as I wrapped my arms around him tightly, never wanting to let go. "Thank you, Remus. I love you too," I whispered into his ear. "I'll be fighting alongside you in this. Don't die on me. I couldn't bear it if you did."

"I'll do my best," he said, brushing his hair gently with his fingers. "I'll do my best."


End file.
